


The Bear and His Hound So Fair

by fanoftheknight



Series: Bumps, Bears and Broken Things [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humour, Oneshot, Sabre is the best boi there is, This is NOT a Jorah/Sandor Clegane fic, a stupid little silly story that popped into my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheknight/pseuds/fanoftheknight
Summary: Sabre was Westeros' best boi in helping Jorah when he lost his sight after falling from his horse and now it is time for the two friends to part as Jorah and Daenerys return to King's Landing, leaving the faithful hound behind...
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Bumps, Bears and Broken Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811089
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	The Bear and His Hound So Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Please indulge this silly, pithy little piece - I needed a break from writing angst 24/7!

It had been several days since Jorah’s sight returned and free from the burden of worrying for her husband, Daenerys was content to enjoy the rest of their stay on Bear Island. What had only been intended as a visit for one week soon turned into three as Jorah continued to recover from the fall from his horse.

The day had finally come that they would set sail back to mainland Westeros and begin the long trek back to King’s Landing. Daenerys had become quite accustomed to the beautiful surroundings of Bear Island and it was obvious to her as to why Jorah had been so desperate to return here all those years ago.

Although still stiff from the fall, with the return of Jorah’s sight came a new energy from the man she loved and though she cautioned her husband not to tax himself too greatly, Jorah would not be deterred from visiting as many of the inhabitants of the island as he could.

He had left these lands in disgrace and returned as their Lord once more. Although the reception they received on their first visit to the island several years ago was frosty, the people had eventually taken Jorah into their hearts once more.

Despite now being a lord, Jorah insisted that those around him still called him ‘Ser’, telling them that the title of Lord was one he’d inherited by chance and with great reluctance. The stubbornness that kept Jorah by her side for all of these years was also the reason he would never forgive himself of the crimes of his past.

There was no point arguing with Jorah when his mind was already made up and after the huge number of concessions he’d made for her, it seemed like such a trivial thing to deny him on such a small matter. Besides, Jorah only being the queen’s consort was no matter to her, to Daenerys he was and always would be her king and the only man she would wish to rule the Seven Kingdoms with.

He was her king, her lord, her faithful knight and more than that, he was her best friend, lover and husband.

“Are you ready?” 

Daenerys turned to find her husband standing in the doorway, dressed in the armour she’d commissioned for him on his return to her side at Dragonstone - the armour that served him so well during the Long Night and saved his life.

Standing before her with his fur cloak around his shoulders, Jorah looked every inch the handsome, brave knight that she knew him to be. Despite all their years together, Daenerys had never come across another man who wore their armour quite as well as Jorah did.

“I am,” she replied, allowing her husband to drape a fur cloak over her own shoulders. The seas would likely be rough and choppy and the wind biting and cold on their journey back to the mainland.

There was still a slight stiffness in the way Jorah walked as he accompanied her from their quarters while they made their way slowly towards the shore to board the boat that would take them home.

Sam was satisfied that as long as Jorah was careful and rested when his back muscles complained, pushing himself a little further each day would not be harmful to his recovery.

For the most part, Jorah had taken his wife on short walks around the island, showing her the places he would hide as a child and the japes he and his cousins would get themselves into when their parents were not looking.

Jorah would often talk about his aunt and cousins with both longing and regret, knowing that they died in their allegiance to the Starks and a war that was not their own. Other than himself, young Jorelle was the only other person who shared any Mormont blood and it pained Daenerys to think that she could not give her husband the chance to continue his bloodline.

Not that he would ever speak of it. Jorah reminded her repeatedly that his only loyalty was to the woman he loved and that he considered himself to be the richest and most fortunate man in all of Westeros to take her as his wife.

Daenerys knew Jorah would make a fine father, especially given the way that her stoic, serious knight would turn into a child himself when it came to babes or animals.

Although his services were no longer required, Sabre refused to leave Jorah alone and would sit patiently outside their quarters any time of the day or night. Several times, Jorah retuned Sabre to his master only to find that the beast escaped and returned to the keep, scratching and whimpering outside their quarters, begging to be let in.

As they stood on the shore and said their goodbyes to the locals who came to see them off, Sabre sat by Jorah’s side, nudging the man’s hand with his wet snout.

Jorah kneeled down and petted the dog affectionately on the head.

“I shall miss you, you foolish old beast,” Jorah said with a chuckle. “Be good for your master.”

Sabre let out a sound that was somewhere between a whimper and a bark as Jorah shooed the animal back towards Robben, his master.

Without warning, Drogon flew overhead, screeching as he flew dangerously low over them. By the time everyone had regained their wits, Sabre was nowhere to be found and had likely turned tail and run at the first sound of the fearsome beast.

“I believe that is our cue to leave,” Jorah smirked. Dragons were not made for the cold and Drogon wanted to fly back to the warmer climes of King’s Landing and the South. “We will return when we can, but rest assured you will be well provided for if this coming winter proves to be as harsh as the last.”

“We shall miss you, Jorah,” Jorelle said before blushing and adding, “and you of course, Your Grace. You and all of your people will be missed.”

Jorah brought the girl close and hugged her before placing his arms on her shoulders and smiling at her.

“And I am sure you will be even taller by the time we return. Stay safe, my lady.”

Daenerys could sense her husband’s melancholy as they boarded the ship as he took one last look at the home he had run from so many years ago.

“Come,” Daenerys said as she looped her arm through his. “Let us settle our belongings in our quarters.”

With one final glance at the shoreline as the ship’s captain drew the anchor, Jorah followed his wife obediently.

* * *

The ship had been at sea for three days and Daenerys tried her best to distract her husband from the blue mood he seemed to have found himself in. For as much as he insisted that his home was anywhere where she was, there would always be a part of Jorah that longed for Bear Island and the many memories those lands held for him.

She was content to allow Jorah to walk about the ship, keeping his thoughts to himself, but when she found him growing too morose, she would take him back to their quarters and distract him with her womanly curves instead.

Opening her eyes, Daenerys smiled as she felt her husband’s strong arms around her. Even in sleep, his instinct was to protect the woman he loved. With her back to him, she felt Jorah’s bearded cheek on her shoulder as he sighed contentedly in his sleep.

Oh, how she could spend the rest of her days wrapped in his embrace, especially with the warmth he gave off on the chill seas. Never had she slept so well than with Jorah by her side.

“Jorah, did you hear that?” Daenerys said at the sound of scratching from beyond the door to their quarters.

“Hmmm?” He replied sleepily.

“That noise, did you hear it?” The scratching became louder and more insistent. “Jorah, wake up,” she commanded him. “Something is scratching at our door.”

He let out a deep sigh and placed his chin back in the crook of her neck. “It is probably a rat.” 

“Even more reason for you to go and see to it,” she said, slightly more forceful in her tone than she was previously.

“As you command,” Jorah replied playfully, pulling on his breeches and undershirt before making his way to the door. The sooner he shooed the vermin away, the sooner he could return to his wife’s side.

“Be gone,” he said, neglecting to look at whatever was causing the scratching noise in the first place. Before he could regain his wits, Sabre launched himself at him and began licking and barking happily.

“What on earth?” Daenerys exclaimed as she pulled on a gown and came face to face with the great, hairy hound that was Sabre.

“How the hell did he get on the boat?” Jorah said, scratching at his beard.

Daenerys shot him a wry smile.

“Oh, I think I know how he got on here.” She stroked the dog’s head. “I think Drogon’s little aerial display might have had something to do with it.”

“We should take him back,” Jorah said, knowing that Robben would be missing his faithful companion.

“And how would we do that?” Daenerys replied as she wrapped her arms around her husband. “We are too far out at sea to turn back now.”

Jorah turned to face his wife while her arms remained locked around him.

“You mean to say that we should keep him, return back to King’s Landing with a dog in tow?”

She kissed him gently on the lips.

“The poor beast is enamoured with you, heaven knows why,” she added with the hint of a tease. “I think he’s chosen a new master.”

“But Robben,” Jorah countered.

“We shall provide him with enough recompense that I am sure he can find another hound to help him with his duties.”

Jorah frowned at his wife. For every reason he could find to send Sabre away, it seemed she had an answer for.

“Khaleesi - “ he implored her.

She silenced him with another kiss, deeper this time.

“I think the both of you make quite the cute couple. ‘The bear and his hound so fair’,” she sang, teasing him.

“Daenerys, this is not a laughing matter,” he admonished her gently. “The beast has stowed away on our ship when he should be back on Bear Island.”

Sabre picked up on the mention of the island that used to be home for both of them as he whimpered and laid at his new master’s feet.

“Look at his poor face,” Daenerys continued, clearly relishing in her husband’s discomfort. “How can you send him away when he looks at you like that?”

As if on cue, Sabre whimpered and whined pathetically.

Daenerys knew her husband too well to know that he would cave with a few more gentle nudges.

“After all he has done for you during your convalescence… you would send him away?”

“Daenerys,” he said slowly, feeling his defences crumbling. It wasn’t fair that both the hound and his wife were ganging up on him.

“Poor, faithful Sabre. He’s been so loyal to you…”

“Fine,” he replied, knowing that resistance was futile when it came to the woman he loved. “I will write to Robben and make sure his duties do not suffer for the loss of his hound. I’m sure he won’t be best pleased about it though.”

“Good boy,” Daenerys said playfully, patting Sabre on the head and rewarding her husband with another soft kiss. “Both of you.”

Jorah couldn’t help the rueful smile that crossed his face, wondering yet again how he let Daenerys talk him into something and resigned to the fact that both his wife and the hound that barked and wagged its tail happily would likely bend him to their will for the rest of his days.


End file.
